


Operasjon Vaffelhjerte

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Even, Disabled Character, Evak AU, Fluff, Kjærlighet, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, Vafler, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak har sykt lyst på vafler og Even bestemmer seg for å overraske ham.





	Operasjon Vaffelhjerte

Sola skinner gjennom soveromsvinduet, varmer ansiktet og jeg skjønner jeg glemte å dra ned rullgardina før jeg la meg i går. Jeg ruller meg over på siden og idet jeg strekker ut armen for å finne Isak, husker jeg at han bestemte seg for å sove hjemme i går. Han hadde noen klassekamerater over på prosjektskriving og de var ikke ferdig før midnatt.

Med et høylytt sukk ruller jeg rundt igjen og leiter meg frem til vekkerklokka, trykker på knappen som forteller meg hvor mye den der.

_Klokka er fem over ni._

Med øynene igjen blir jeg liggende og lure på hva jeg skal bruke dagen til. Jeg skriver for Magasinet, et blad for synshemmede, og i går sendte jeg avgårde det jeg hadde skrevet til neste nummer, så i dag har jeg ingenting jeg _må_ gjøre.

Kanskje jeg skal høre ferdig boka jeg startet på på tirsdag?

 _Pip. Pip._  

Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen og åpner den med tommelen min før jeg sier _hei siri_ og ber henne lese meldingen min.

_Ny melding fra Mannen i mitt liv, 09.15._

**Mannen i mitt liv (09.15):** hei kjære, har du vaffeljern? Har sykt lyst på vafler. Om du har jern, kan jeg mekke etter jeg er ferdig på skolen <3

 **Even (09.16):** hei baby. nope 🙁 sorry.

 **Mannen i mitt liv (09.16):** crap. hadde jeg vært rik i stedet for fattig student, hadde jeg kjøpt et i dag.

 **Mannen i mitt liv (09.16):** men vi sees uansett 16-ish 🧡

 **Even (09.17):** gleder meg baby 🧡 savna deg i natt.

 **Mannen i mitt liv (09.17):** savna deg også, kjekken  🧡

 

Brått reiser jeg meg og planter beina i gulvet. Isak ga meg en brilliant idé. Formiddagen er reddet. Jeg har ting å gjøre.

Etter å ha dusjet og spist frokost sitter jeg ved kjøkkenbenken med telefonen i hånda. Om jeg skal klare å gjennomføre planen min, trenger jeg hjelp. Jeg finner frem _Siri_ og snakker inn i telefonen.

_Ring Elias._

Etter få ring hører jeg en munter stemme i andre enden.

“Halla, Even”

“Hei, Elias.”

“Hva skjer a?”

“Jeg trenger hjelp av deg. Har du en time eller to ledig?”

Det blir stille i telefonen et øyeblikk. “Så klart. Forelesningen starter ikke før ett. Hva trenger du hjelp til?”

“Jeg må på Expert og kjøpe et vaffeljern.”

Det bobler inne i meg av å tenke på det som skal skje, gleder meg sinnsykt til å se reaksjonen til Isak når han ser de nystekte vaflene på kjøkkenbordet og jeg kan ikke komme fort nok i gang. Jeg hopper litt sånn opp og ned der jeg står, for det er umulig å stå stille.

“Vaffeljern?” Elias høres overrasket ut.

“Ja, jeg skal overraske Isak med vafler.”

“Skal _du_ steke vafler?”

Begeistringen av å skulle overraske Isak siver ut av meg som luft ut av en hullete ballong når jeg hører skepsisen til Elias, og jeg kjenner jeg blir irritert. Har han ikke trua på at jeg kan klare det?

Vaffelrøra er det jo ikke noe problemer med, den lager jeg jo bare på slump sånn som mamma alltid har gjort. Så lenge jeg har en kvarting med kremfløte og tre egg, går alt fint. Stekinga skal også gå fint så lenge jeg ikke blir overivrig, men tar det rolig.  

“Ja? Tror du ikke jeg klarer det?”

“Alene?”

“Alene ja.”

“Eh… joa…” Elias nøler.

“Det er ikke noe nytt at jeg ikke ser. Jeg har faktisk ti års trening i å være helt blind, Elias. Og svaksynt har jeg vært hele livet. Jeg får faktisk til veldig mye hvis du ikke har fått det med deg.”

Ordene strømmer ut av meg. Stemmen min er hard, men det er umulig å moderere seg. Jeg hater når noen forteller meg at det er ting jeg ikke klarer eller tror jeg ikke får til noe før jeg har fått prøvd.

“Sorry, Even. Det er ikke meninga tvile på deg. Du får jo til det meste du prøver på.”

“Ja, jeg gjør det tenk.”

“Igjen, sorry. Det var skikkelig dumt av meg.”

Elias høres faktisk lei seg ut og jeg klarer ikke være sint lenger. Ikke har jeg tid til det heller, for jeg trenger jo hjelp av ham og han gidder ikke gjøre det om jeg bare skal være sur. Og om _han_ ikke vil hjelpe, så vet jeg ikke hvem andre jeg skal spørre.

De andre gutta er på jobb eller skole og jeg har ikke lyst å være til heft for vennene til Isak. Både Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus har jo sagt jeg kan ta kontakt om det er noe, men det føles liksom litt feil å bry dem.

“Kan du hjelpe meg? Vær så snill.”

“Seff! Vil du jeg skal komme med en gang?”

“Gjerne!”

“Tusen takk, kompis!”

Etter å ha sagt hadet til Elias, legger jeg telefonen på kjøkkenbordet. Så går jeg bort til benken, føler meg frem til krukkene som står opp mot veggen og begynner å lese på etikettene med fingrene.

Stort sett alle viktige matvarer på benken og i skapet mitt har merkelapper med punktskrift på. Uten et sånt system hadde ting vært kaos. Da hadde det vært fort gjort å krydre ostesmørbrød med kardemomme i stedet for grillkrydder.

Jeg skaffer meg oversikt over hva jeg trenger å handle inn og det er alt utenom mel, stekesmør og brunost.

 

*

 

Ute skinner sola og noen fugler ikke langt unna meg kvitrer voldsomt. I det fjerne kan jeg høre en bil komme kjørende. Eller er det stille, sånn som det ofte er på Kampen. Ihvertfall på formiddagen.

Jeg sitter på trappa utenfor huset med sekk på ryggen og venter Elias som kommer hvert øyeblikk. Stokken ligger fremfor meg. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og jeg nynner på en sang jeg hørte i dusjen i dag tidlig.

Det knirker plutselig i døra inn til hagen vår. Så hører jeg lette skritt i grusen og idet jeg skal til å spørre hvem som kommer, blir jeg avbrutt.

“Even, my man!”

“Elias!”

Jeg reiser meg opp med et smil og åpner armene mine i håp om å få en klem. Elias trekker meg inntil seg og jeg kjenner den velkjente parfymen hans kile i nesa mi. Jeg klapper ham på ryggen. Hånda mi glir oppover ryggtavla og stopper ikke før jeg når hårene i nakken. Eller restene av håret, for det er nesten ikke noe igjen.

“Har du klippet deg?”

“Jupp. Tok mesteparten i går. Hva synes du?”

Fingrene mine glir over hodet hans og jeg kjenner de korte hårtustene kile mot håndflata mi. Det er litt kortere i nakken og ved ørene enn på toppen av hodet.

“Fett! Det ser veldig bra ut.”

“Takk. Er veldig fornøyd selv. Du vil ikke gjøre det samme da? Digg med lite hår ass.”

“Er du gal? Isak kommer til å slå opp med meg.”

Elias begynner umiddelbart å le, latteren bølger seg ut av ham.  

“Sant, mann! Han har jo konstant fingrene i håret ditt. Hva er greia hans egentlig?”

“Han elsker de lyse, silkemyke lokkene mine så klart.”

Ordene sies med den største selvfølgelighet, for er det noe som er like sikkert som at jorda er rundt, så er det at Isak digger håret mitt. Jeg lukker øynene og drømmer meg bort et øyeblikk. Kan nesten kjenne fingrene til Isak kose med håret mitt.

“Spesielt når jeg suger ham for da har han noe å dra i.”

“Du ass. Sparer ikke på detaljene.”

“Om du tror _det_ er alle detaljene, må du tro om igjen.”

“Trenger ikke flere ass.” Elias blir brått stille før han kremter litt. “Men du Even?”

Den lette stemningen forandrer seg brått. Stemmen til Elias går fra å være lett og ledig til å bli alvorlig. Han klemmer skuldra mi og sukker tungt. Det knyter seg ubehagelig til i brystet, redd for hva han skal komme med.

“Ja?”

“Sorry for at jeg var så dust i sta. Det var skikkelig teit av meg.”

Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet og jeg puster letta ut når jeg skjønner at det ikke er noe verre han hadde på hjertet.

“Du… det går fint. Ikke tenk på det.”

“Jeg bare…”

“Tenkte ikke?” sier jeg med latter i stemmen og dulter borti ham.

“Nettopp. Sorry, jeg vet jo du ikke liker at andre begrenser deg.”

“Det er glemt nå. La oss heller komme oss avgårde.”

“Yes! La operasjon Vaffelhjerte starte!”

Smilet mitt går nesten rundt når jeg hører navnet Elias har gitt oppdraget. Elias plukker opp stokken min og holder opp døra ut til gata. Gata som komisk nok heter Evensgate og mamma sa når jeg var ti år at var oppkalt etter meg.

Vi begynner å gå ned til Galgeberg for å finne 37 bussen. Elias går ved siden av meg, men med såpass avstand at jeg ikke treffer han med stokken min. Han sier ikke så mye, gir bare noen beskjeder innimellom, for han vet jeg trenger å konsentrere meg.

Idet vi kommer inn på bussen, hjelper Elias meg å finne et sted vi kan sitte. Jeg får vindusplassen, mens han sitter ytterst. Sånn har det alltid vært og jeg tror han gjør det for å beskytte meg mot alt jeg ikke kan se som beveger seg i midtgangen.

Jeg forteller ham hva vi må kjøpe på butikken etter at vi har kjøpt vaffeljern, drar opp telefonen min og viser ham lista jeg har laga sånn at han er litt forberedt.

“Stekesmør? Nei, nei. Du må kjøpe formfett.”

“Hæ? Hva er det for noe?”

“Sprayflaske med fett. Funker som smør, bare mye enklere å bruke. Mamma bruker det når hun baker brød og kaker, og du kan bruke det når du skal steke vaflene dine.”

“Okei? Kom du på det sånn av deg selv?”

“Satt å tenkte på bussen i sta hvordan vaffelstekinga kan bli enklere for deg.”

“Takk ass. Det er en veldig god idè.”

“Hva er bestevenner til? Jo, hjelpe til med hotte baketips.”

Elias skubber borti meg med albuen og ler. Latteren smitter over på meg og jeg begynner å le jeg også. Jeg snur meg mot ham og klemmer ham på låret med et smil om munnen når latterkula stilner.

“Takk, Elias! Du er bare best.”

“Det skulle bare mangle. Hvor mange ganger har ikke du hjulpet meg?”

“Det har blitt noen?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Flere enn du aner! Husker du den gangen vi var femten og hadde drukket øl hjemme hos meg og mamma og pappa kom tidlig hjem?”

“Du må være mer spesifikk ass.” Jeg ler, for vi drakk ikke øl bare én gang i smug. Det var ganske mange ganger.

“Den gangen jeg knuste den dyrebare vasen til mamma fordi jeg var småfull og du tok på deg skylda?”

“Den gang ja! Hvordan kan jeg glemme det?” spør jeg leende og tenker på hvordan stemmen til mamma Bakkoush hadde forandret seg fra sint til mild i løpet av kort tid. “Noen ganger er praktisk å ikke kunne se ass.”

 

*

 

Å kjøpe vaffeljern går kjapt. Jeg får god hjelp av ei hyggelig dame som anbefaler meg et jern som sier fra ifra når vaffelen er ferdig. Ikke bare med et sånt lite knepp som du må ha superhørsel for å høre, men det kommer en skikkelig pipelyd.

Det kostet nesten seks hundre kroner, men om Isak blir så glad som jeg håper, er det vel anvendte penger. Jeg kan bruke uante mengder penger på å gjøre ham glad. Riktignok trenger jeg ikke det, for Isak er veldig lett å tilfredsstille. Han blir glad for nesten hva enn jeg finner på.

Ingrediensene til vaffelrøra kjøper vi inne på Kiwi på Byporten. Elias hjelper meg å finne alt jeg trenger og etter jeg har betalt legger vi alt oppe i sekken min. Vi går ut og blir stående  utenfor inngangen til Byporten. Tankene drar meg automatisk tilbake til den kvelden da Isak og jeg sto her og kysset lidenskapelig og jeg oppdaget _isaktoninen_ inne i meg.

Minnet fyller meg med varme og et vidt spekter av vingespente dyr som flyr rundt og er like glade som sau som slippes ut på sommerbeite på fjellet.

Helt i min egen verden, hører jeg ikke Elias prate til meg. Men jeg kjenner hånda hans som klemmer hardt i skuldra mi.

“Skal jeg følge deg hjem?”

“Nei, det går fint. Skal klare det selv. Men du kan kanskje bli her til jeg kommer meg på bussen?”

“Seff. Det kan jeg godt.”

Elias gir meg beskjed om at det kun er et minutt igjen til 60-bussen kommer, så vi rekker så vidt å komme oss bort til holdeplassen før bussen dukker opp. Elias hjelper meg inn foran på bussen og gir meg posen med vaffeljernet.

“Lykke til med Operasjon Vaffelhjerte da,” roper Elias idet jeg hører døra gli igjen.

“Takk, kompis!” roper jeg tilbake og vinker.

Inne på bussen tar jeg tak en jernstang for å ha noe å holde i. Posen med vaffeljernet plasserer jeg mellom beina. Det rykker til i bussen idet bussjåføren starter å kjøre og jeg mister balansen, men klarer å hente meg inn igjen før jeg tryner i midtgangen.  

“Unnskyld.”

Jeg hører en stemme, det er ei jente eller en dame, men jeg er ikke sikker på om hun snakker til meg eller noen andre. Før jeg får bestemt meg om jeg skal si noe eller ikke, kjenner jeg noen prikker meg på overarmen og jeg er sikker på at jeg står i veien for noen.

“Står jeg i veien for deg?” sier jeg ut i løse lufta.

“Overhodet ikke.” Hånda til dama hviler på armen min. “Jeg bare lurer på om du har lyst å sitte? Du kan få plassen min.”

“Åh. Det hadde vært kjempefint. Tusen takk.”  Jeg smiler bredt i den retningen jeg tro dama står og håper hun får det med seg.

“Det er da så lite. Det er setet til venstre… nei høyre for deg.”  

Lyden av poser som knitrer blander seg med stemmer og en hund som bjeffer. Jeg må konsentrere meg skikkelig for å få med meg hva dama sier til meg. Det tar litt tid før jeg tør bevege meg, for jeg ønsker ikke å sette meg ned før dama har flyttet seg.

“Er det klart nå?”

“Ja, nå kan du sette deg. Trenger du hjelp?”

“Kanskje du kan holde posen min til jeg får satt meg?”

“Så klart.”

Dama tar imot posen og jeg føler meg frem til setet med hendene. Sekken forblir på ryggen etter jeg har satt meg. Da slipper å knote med den når jeg skal gå av igjen. Den hyggelige dama gir meg posen tilbake og jeg plasserer den mellom beina. Stokken min hviler i den ledige hånda.

_Neste stopp er Nordbygata._

Det er fullt av støy på bussen. Folk prater med hverandre, en unge skriker litt lenger bak i bussen og foran meg sitter det ei jente og skravler høylytt og i løpet av et minutt har hun sagt _serr, omg_ og _ålø_ minst ti ganger hver.

Jeg sitter i dyp konsentrasjon, prøver iherdig å fange opp den mekaniske stemmen som annonserer holdeplassene. Men all støyen gjør det vanskelig og jeg kjenner frustrasjonen bygge seg opp. Pulsen øker og hjertet slår i dobbel takt.

Bussen er full av folk, likevel føler jeg meg litt alene. Dama som ga meg setet har sagt hadet til meg og gikk av på forrige holdeplass.

Jenta foran meg slutter ikke å prate og ler høyt. Bussen stopper flere ganger uten at jeg får med meg hvorfor og usikkerheten blomstrer inne i meg. Stopper bussen for rødt lys eller på en holdeplass?  

Plutselig hører jeg den mekaniske stemmen si _Kampen Kirke_ og jeg skjønner jeg har misset et par stopp. Jeg reiser meg brått opp for jeg skal av når bussen stopper.

Idet jeg setter beina i asfalten og hører dørene på bussen gli igjen, puster jeg letta ut. Det gikk heldigvis bra og jeg kom meg av på rett sted. Jeg blir stående helt stille et øyeblikk for å roe nervene som skjøt i været inne på bussen.

Stokken hviler i høyrehånda mi mens jeg har posen i den andre. Jeg snur meg hundre og åtte grader og blir stående å lytte til trafikken, vil forsikre meg om at det ikke kommer noen biler når jeg skal krysse gata. Heldigvis er det ikke en veldig trafikkert vei, så jeg ganske så trygg på at det skal gå fint.

Idet jeg skal til å gå, henvender en mann seg til meg. Han tilbyr seg å hjelpe meg over veien og jeg tar gladelig i mot hjelpen. Han forteller meg at kysten er klar og så krysser vi gata begge to. Det viser seg at vi skal samme vei, så vi blir gående i lag bortover fortauet.

Mannen som introduserer seg som Willy prater uavbrutt, forteller om hvordan Kampen så ut for tredve år siden og jeg må til slutt pent be ham om å ikke snakke så jeg får konsentrert meg. Willy unnskylder seg fire ganger før han endelig blir stille og jeg kan puste lettet ut.

 

*

 

Inngangsdøra er litt trå, så jeg må røske hardt i den for å få den opp. Idet jeg kommer inn, setter jeg fra meg både stokken og posen med vaffeljern før jeg kipper av meg skoa.

Med sekken på ryggen tar meg med meg vaffeljernet inn på kjøkkenet. Jeg pakker ut varene og setter de fra meg på benken, tenker jeg kan begynne å lage røra med en gang så jeg ferdig med den.

Før jeg starter, trekker jeg ermet på denim-skjorta mi opp og finner klokka. Fingrene glir over urskiva og gir meg tiden. Klokka er snart kvart på ett. Det er litt over tre timer til Isak kommer.

Jeg finner frem bakebolle og miksmaster i et av skapene under benken, og roter rundt i flere skuffer på let etter hjulpiskene som hører til. Det tar litt tid, men til slutt finner jeg dem.

_Yessss!_

Hendene strekkes i været og jeg jubler høyt. Noen ganger gir små ting stor glede.

Det tar litt tid før jeg har funnet frem alt jeg behøver, men etter hva jeg tror er fem minutter har jeg alle ingredienser og hjelpemidler jeg trenger for å lage vaffelrøra.

Før jeg starter finner jeg frem litt musikk. Post Malone og _Go Flex_ starter og jeg synger for full hals mens jeg pisker kremfløten. Jeg stopper mikseren et par ganger og kjenner etter med fingeren at jeg ikke har pisket kremfløten for mye.

Når kremen er passe tykk, kakker oppi tre egg. Jeg har lagd så mye eggerøre de ti siste årene at jeg er en master i å _ikke_ få skal blandet sammen med eggene. Så leter jeg meg frem til krukka med mel og scooper oppi et par store måleskjeer. Jeg mikser det lett sammen og fyller på med et stort glass melk og vaniljesukker.

Rester av eggehvite, mel og vaffelrøre kliner seg utover kjøkkenbenken, og miksmasteren knuser eggeskallene når taket glipper og den faller mot benkeplata. Det drypper naturligvis røre fra hjulpiskene og lager enda mer søl. Men så lenge røra ikke havner på gulvet, så er jeg fornøyd.  

Gabrielle og _Fem Fine Frøkner_ starter. Sangen får meg alltid til å tenke på Isak og jeg klarer ikke stå i ro. Jeg følger rytmen i sangen, blir overiering i dansinga mi og idet jeg skal fylle på med mer mel, kræsjer måleskjea med kanten på bollen.

Det er brått mel overalt, bare ikke der det skal være.

Jeg ler av min egen klossethet, rister melet av hånda og tørker meg på skjorta før jeg fyller en ny måleskje. Denne gangen er jeg mer forsiktig og alt melet havner oppi bollen.

I iveren etter å bli ferdig tilsetter jeg vaniljesukker i røra på nytt. Jeg banner da jeg oppdager det, men det er jo så klart umulig å rette opp feilen.  

Jaja, verden går ikke under og nå blir vaflene like søte som Isak tenker jeg og smiler for meg selv. Jeg tar opp telefonen, finner frem whatsapp og tar et bilde av røra. Hva jeg får med meg på bildet og om det blir i fokus eller ikke, aner jeg ikke. Men jeg bryr meg ikke, for jeg skal jo bare sende det til Elias.

 

 **Even (13.25):** første del ferdig. Ser det bra ut?

 **Elias (13.27):** røra er veldig uklar, så jeg vet ikke helt jeg… 🤔

 **Even (13.28):** dust!

 **Elias (13.28):** sorry… måtte bare.

 **Elias (13.27):** men sånn helt på ekte: fargen er fin og jeg ser ingen klumper. 👍Litt mye mel utenfor bakebollen da 😛

 **Even (13.29):** hadde et uhell med måleskjea…. 🙄 men takk.

 

Idet jeg legger fra meg telefonen for å begynne å rydde, starter Troy Sivans My! My! My! å spille. Jeg elsker den sangen, blir alltid i godt humør av å hører den og jeg får alltid lyst å danse.

Hendene beveger seg som en blekksprut og kroppen svaier til rytmen i sangen. Idet refrenget starter, slenger jeg hendene i været mens jeg snurrer rundt og synger for full hals.

 

_Oh my, my, my_

_I die every night with you_

_Oh my, my, my_

_Living for your every move_

 

Jeg mister fullstendig kontroll på kroppen og deiser inn i kjøkkenbordet med full kraft. Det spisse hjørnet borer seg inn låret og det føles som det skal gå hull på huden. Jeg banner høylytt, roper _faen i helvete_ flere ganger og biter meg selv hardt i leppa.

Stedet der kjøkkenbordet traff meg er allerede ømt og jeg er med ett sikker på at et blåmerke er på vei. Smerten avtar og jeg er klar for å danse igjen, men klok av skade tar jeg det litt roligere.

Sangen fader ut og jeg bestemmer meg for å ta en kikk på vaffeljernet. Jeg setter meg ved kjøkkenbordet, åpner esken og plasserer jernet foran meg. Fingrene glir over jernet før jeg åpner det og kjenner på det glatte teflonbelegget på innsiden.

Jeg smiler bredt når jeg skjønner at jernet lager hjerter sånn som vaffeljernet til mamma gjør, og ikke fire firkanter som liksom skal forestille hjerter, men absolutt ikke er det.

Tankene kretser uavbrutt rundt Isak. Jeg gleder meg sånn sykt masse til han kommer etterpå og det skal bli så gøy å høre reaksjonen hans på vaflene. Plutselig piper det i telefonen min. Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen for å lese meldingene, tenker det er Elias som sender melding for å høre hvordan det går.

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv (13.49):** hei kjære, foreleser er syk så siste forelesning avlyst. Hos deg om ca. 40 minutter 🧡

 **Mannen i mitt liv (13.49):** Suuuulten! Skal jeg handle på veien eller stikker vi bort på Rema på Galgeberg sammen?

 **Even (13.51):** baby, kom hit du. Vil bli med deg 🧡

 **Mannen i mitt liv (13.51):** okei, da kommer jeg snart.

 **Mannen i mitt liv (13.51):** hva gjør du på forresten? Du har vel ikke hørt på den siste podcasten til Ole og Jonas uten meg?

 **Even (13.52):** haha nei. jeg bare leser ferdig boka mi og venter på deg 🧡

 

Hjertet begynner å slå fortere og pulsen stiger. Jeg som trodde jeg hadde god tid på meg til å steke vafler og dekke på bordet. Nå har jeg faktisk ikke det lenger. Jeg har savna Isak i hele dag og vil jo at han skal komme raskt hjem, men akkurat nå kunne jeg ønske han ikke kom så fort.

Jeg går ut i gangen og finner en gammel avis som jeg tar med meg inn på kjøkkenet. Legger den utover benkeplaten og setter vaffeljernet oppå. Så setter jeg i stikkontakten. Mens jeg venter på at jernet skal bli varmt, finner jeg frem grillvott, stekepinsett og formfett.

_Piiip._

Vaffeljernet signaliserer at det er klart. Jeg setter på meg grillvotten og finner frem stekepinsetten, bruker den som en liten mobilitetsstokk og leter meg frem til der vaffeljernet står. Idet jeg åpner jernet stiger varmen opp og jeg er glad jeg har grillvott på, den fungerer fint som beskyttelse og hindrer at hånda mi blir brent. Jeg sprayer innsiden med formfettet før jeg fyller en øse med vaffelrøre. Jeg sjekker med den ledige hånda at jeg ikke har fylt på for mye.

Det spraker i vaffeljernet da røra treffer den varme, ruglete plata. Forsiktig finner jeg håndtaket igjen og legger det ned.

Jeg blir stående helt stille og høre på vaffelen bli stekt. Jeg får så lyst å skru opp lyden på musikken, men er redd jeg ikke skal høre når vaffelen er ferdig, så jeg lar det være.

_Piiip._

Vaffeljernet åpnes på nytt med hjelp av grillvott og stekepinsetten, og jeg fjerner vaffelen med samme redskap. Jeg tror det blir et hull i det ene hjertet, men jeg bryr meg ikke så mye om det. Det viktigste er at jeg ikke brenner vaffelen og at den smaker godt.

Etter å ha hatt i røre på nytt, tar jeg og prøvesmaker et hjerte. Vaffelen er myk og litt fyldig, akkurat sånn som jeg liker den, og like god som de mamma lager. Den ble ikke like søt som Isak, men det er jo ikke så rart. For Isak er jo verdens søteste og akkurat det er det jo litt vanskelig å konkurrere mot.

Pulsen roer seg og mestringsfølelsen blomstrer inne i meg. Jeg smiler bredt for meg selv, overlykkelig over at jeg har klart å steke en vaffel _helt_ alene og at den smaker godt.

Høyrebeinet rister lett. Jeg trommer med fingrene på benken og nynner på Gabrielle mens jeg venter på at den neste vaffelen skal bli ferdig.

 

_Du får meg til kjøre meg opp..._

 

Jeg finner klokka mi igjen og føler meg frem til tida. Om cirka tjue minutter er han her. Like etterpå piper det i vaffeljernet igjen. Jeg tar ut vaffelen, sprayer innsiden av jernet med formfett og heller røre i på nytt. 

Lukten av nystekte vafler kiler i nesa mi og jeg gleder meg sånn til Isak kommer hjem. Det kribler sånn sykt i magen og jeg har fått besøk av fire tusen sommerfugler eller deromkring.

En del av meg vil ha Isak ved siden av meg _nå_ , men han er ikke det og om han var, så ville jo ikke overraskelsen vært like stor. Jeg vil jo at han skal komme hjem til dekket bord og et fat fullt av nystekte vafler.

Jeg tar opp telefonen og ber _Siri_ skrive en melding for meg.

 

 **Even (14.07):** formfett fungerer fucking fantastisk!

 

Sekunder etterpå tikker det inn et svar og jeg ber telefonen lese meldinga.

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv (14.07):** hæ? formfett? hva snakker du om?

 

_Faen! Faen! Faen!_

Kinnene rødner umiddelbart og pulsen er i to hundre i løpet av sekunder. Jeg slår meg gjentatte ganger i panna, irritert på meg selv for å ha feilsendt meldinga som skulle til Elias.

_Piiip._

Vaffelen er ferdig og jeg _må_ ta den ut om den ikke skal bli brent, så jeg blir pent nødt til vente med å svare Isak. Kanskje like greit for jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal si. Mobilen plasseres i baklomma mi, så er den ikke i veien for noe.

Det piper på nytt i telefonen. Ikke bare en gang, men en liten serie av pip treffer øret og jeg er overbevist om at meldingene er fra Isak. Han har sikkert ti nye spørsmål han vil ha svar på.

Med ny røre i jernet, tar jeg telefonen opp av lomma igjen for å lese meldingene.

Jeg har mest lyst å bare ignorere dem og vente til Isak kommer, for det er jo ikke så lenge igjen. Men han kommer sikkert bare til å ringe meg om jeg ikke svarer ham, og hvis jeg ikke tar telefonen, blir han kanskje litt stressa og _det_ vil jeg ikke.

Et langtrukket sukk fyller rommet før jeg snakker mot telefonen.

 

_Åpne meldinger._

_Les nye meldinger._

 

Den mekaniske damestemmen begynner å lese.

_Ny melding fra Mannen i mitt liv, fjorten null ni._

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv (14.09):** du ble så stille? handjob på gang med formfett som glid? 😂

 **Mannen i mitt liv (14.09):** jeg kjøpte faktisk mer glid i går, så vi trenger ikke bruke formfett ass. lol.

 **Mannen i mitt liv (14.09):** men fy faen, jeg ble heit nå av å tenke på deg ta på deg selv. instant boner liksom...

 **Mannen i mitt liv (14.10):** tror vi må vente med Rema, jeg ble plutselig mer sulten på noe annet 😜

 

Meldingene får meg til å glemme formfettet et lite øyeblikk og alt jeg ser for meg er Isaks på t-banen med en bule mellom beina.

Umiddelbart merker jeg en lett banking mellom mine egne bein og idet jeg legger hånda over skrittet kjenner jeg det strammer godt i stoffet i shortsen. Det siver ut et lite stønn av berøringen og jeg biter meg lett i underleppa.

Jeg får så lyst å sende Isak noen frekke meldinger tilbake, men det passer veldig dårlig nå. Ikke bare må jeg ha full konsentrasjon på vaffelstekinga, men jeg har jo lyst på en koselig vaffelstund i sofaen etterpå. Det fungerer jo jævlig dårlig om vi er sprengkåte begge to.

Frustrasjonen bygger seg opp i meg. Telefonen glir hvileløst mellom hendene mine mens jeg prøver forme et svar til Isak oppe i hodet mitt.

Plutselig piper det i igjen. Det rykker til i kroppen og jeg mister grepet om mobilen. Den treffer gulvet med et _dunk_ og seiler bortover parketten. Jeg banner høylytt. 

Telefonen blir liggende på gulvet og meldingene forblir ubesvart. Jeg orker ikke gå ned på alle fire og lete etter den. I stedet setter jeg på meg grillvotten og tar vaffelen ut av jernet.

Fem minutter senere har jeg stekt to nye vafler og om jeg har telt riktig har jeg seks plater til sammen. Jeg får nok ingen tittel som verdens raskeste vaffelsteker, men jeg er sykt fornøyd for det. Føler meg likevel som en verdensmester for hverken jeg eller vaflene er brent.

Det er bare ti minutter til Isak skal være her og jeg er hverken ferdig med stekinga eller har dekket på bordet i stua. Ryddet har jeg heller ikke gjort, men det tror jeg ikke at jeg rekker. Jeg fyller på nytt vaffeljernet med røre og det freser lett idet jeg lukker det.

Jeg blir stående og tripper utålmodig mens jeg venter på at vaffelen skal bli ferdig. Idet jeg hører plinget er jeg raskt fremme med hånda. Varm damp siver ut av sidene på jernet og treffer håndleddet. Jeg trekker hånda raskt til meg og skjønner at jeg har glemt å sette på meg grillvotten. Det banker litt lett i huden der dampen traff hud, men jeg har ikke tid til å kjøle det ned. 

Når vaffelen endelig har kommet på rista, tar jeg en pause i vaffelstekinga for å dekke bordet i stua. Jeg tør rett og slett ikke gå ifra jernet, redd jeg ikke skal høre plinget og la vaffelen bli liggende for lenge.

Det blir naturlig nok mange turer mellom stua og kjøkkenet, for jeg får ikke så mye med meg hver gang. Jeg trenger en hånd fri for å sikre at jeg kræsjer i noe på veien mellom rommene. 

Etter åttende tur inn på stua er jeg ferdig og kan fortsette stekinga. Jeg føler meg frem til armbåndsuret på nytt. Klokka er nå halv tre og Isak bør være rett rundt hjørnet.

Brått bestemmer jeg meg for å avslutte stekinga og heller begynne på kaffen. Vi har jo tre vaffelplater hver og om vi får lyst på mer kan jeg jo bare steke flere. Tanken på at Isak sitter på kjøkkenbenken og ser meg steke vafler får hjertet til å banke ekstra fort. Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet og jeg sukker lett.

Jeg leser på krukkene med fingrene og finner raskt den med kaffe i. Krukka er alt for lett og jeg skjønner med en gang at det ikke er mer kaffe igjen. Irritert setter jeg den ned igjen. Om vi skal ha kaffe til vaflene, og det _må_ vi jo ha, så trenger jeg å få tak i Isak.

Telefonen ligger et eller annet sted på gulvet og jeg må ned på alle fire for å lete etter den. Hånda glir metodisk over parketten og jeg ligger på gulvet med halve kroppen under kjøkkenbordet når jeg endelig kjenner telefonen mot håndflata mi.

Uten å tenke reiser jeg meg brått og stanger hodet i den skarpe kanten på bordet. Jeg banner høyt og tar meg til hodet, kjenner det umiddelbart det begynner å banke hard. Fingrene glir over håret på let etter et kutt, men finner heldigvis bare en liten kul like innafor hårfeste.

Jeg blir sittende på gulvet med telefonen i hånda og åpner den med tommelen.

 _Hei Siri_.

_Ring Mannen i mitt liv._

Isak må ha telefonen i hånda, for han svarer etter kun ett ring.

“Halla, kjære!”

“Hei Isak.”

“Hva holder du egentlig på med? Jeg fikk jo aldri noen svar på meldingene mine?”

“Eh… nei, bare litt forskjellig. Men du, har du gått forbi Coop Prix?”

“Ja, har passert blomsterbutikken.”

“Kan du snu? Vi må ha kaffe.”

“Kan vi ikke ta det når vi skal handle?”

“Nei, jeg trenger en kopp nå. Har ikke drukket kaffe i dag. Vær så snill, baby?” Jeg trekker pusten. “Jeg skulle gjerne ha løpt ut og kjøpt det selv, men du vet…”

Et høyst ufrivillig sukk farer gjennom meg av tanken på at jeg ikke bare kan _stikke en kjapp tur på butikken og kjøpe kaffe_ selv. Jeg har for lengst godtatt at det er sånn livet er, men noen ganger kjenner jeg et blaff av irritasjon og en lengsel etter to øyne som fungerer normalt. 

“Jeg fikser det kjære. Så klart fikser jeg kaffe til verdens aller, aller, aller fineste kjæreste.”

Stemmen til Isak er lett og ledig. Den treffer like mykt og kiler meg i øret som en lett fjær av dun mot hud. Isak er så sinnsykt snill og den aller snilleste fyren jeg kjenner. Det er aldri motvilje i munnen hans når jeg ber om hjelp. Han smiler bredt og sier alltid ja.  

“Takk, baby. Elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg og.”

Vi avslutter samtalen og jeg kjenner _isaktoninen_ bruse inne i meg. Den fyller hver eneste blodåre, fra ytterst i tærne, gjennom hele kroppen, til og med ut til alle fingertuppene, og opp til hodet mitt.

 

*

 

Ytterdøra smelles igjen og jeg hører lette skritt i gangen.

“Hei, kjære!”

“Bli der du er!”

Jeg roper ut ordene mens jeg går ut til Isak. Blir stående midt i gangen og vente på at han kommer til meg, sånn at vi slipper å kræsje i hverandre.

En hånd sniker seg rundt meg og de myke fingrene til Isak kiler meg i nakken mens han trekker meg inntil seg for et kyss. Et fornøyd sukk siver ut av meg når leppene våre møtes.

“Hei, baby.”

“Hei, kjæresten min.” Isak suger lett på underleppa mi og lar tungene våre så vidt berøre hverandre. “Hva skjera?”

“Jeg har en overraskelse til deg.”

“Overraskelse?”

“Mm.”

Hendene mine smyger seg inn under linninga på t-skjorta og jeg stryker ham nederst i korsryggen med fjærlette bevegelser.

“Innebærer det bruk av formfett?” spør han med latter i stemmen.

“Eh… nei… “Jeg himler med øynene. “Ikke sånn som du tror ihvertfall.”

“Hmm. Nå blir jeg sykt nysgjerrig ass.”

“Forresten, den meldinga…”

“Ja?” Isak lener seg frem og kysser meg på munnen.

“Den var ment til Elias.”

“Og så sendte du den til meg?”

“Ja… det er fordi jeg tenker på deg hele tida.”

Jeg lener meg fremover for å kysse Isak. Nesa mi kræsjer med hans og leppene treffer huden ovenfor amorbuen. Det blir et klassisk, klumsete _Evenkyss_.

Normalt ville jeg ha vært litt flau over å bomme på munnen, men Isak har vist meg at at han liker _alle_ kyss jeg gir ham, også de som kommer på litt rare plasser, så jeg bare ler og kysser ham på nytt på samme sted.  

“Åååh. Jeg tenker på deg hele tida også. Men hvorfor snakker du og Elias om formfett?”

“Skal fortelle om det etterpå, men først må du bli med meg inn på stua.”

Jeg ber Isak pent om å lukke øynene og lar fingrene mine stryke forsiktig over øyelokkene hans for å forsikre meg om at han gjør som jeg ber om.

“Ta tak i overarmen min så skal jeg guide deg inn i stua.”

“Okei.”

Isak gjør som jeg sier og lar seg lede mot stua. Jeg lar den ledige hånda mi gli langs veggen til jeg finner åpningen. Døra er hektet av og det eneste som er igjen er rammeverket og deler av hengslene.

Sommerfuglene i magen har startet på ettermiddagsskiftet og er i full gang med trening til sensommerens store oppsetting med Cirque du Soleil. De flakser rundt og tar doble og triple saltoer inne i magen min.

“Nå kan du åpne øynene.”

Jeg biter meg selv i leppa og holder pusten i påvente av Isaks reaksjon. Sekunder etterpå går det et høylytt gisp gjennom rommet.

“Even!” Isak roper ut navnet mitt.

“Ja… baby?” sier jeg stille og kjenner hjertet mitt banke ekstra fort.

“Du sa jo du ikke hadde vaffeljern jo! Fant du det likevel?”

“Nei.” Jeg rister på hodet. “Jeg dro ned til byen og kjøpte et.”

“Dro du ned til byen og kjøpte vaffeljern bare fordi jeg snakket om vafler?”

Overraskelsen i stemmen til Isak fyller hele rommet og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile.

“Ja.”

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og trekker meg inntil seg. Han legger hendene på kinnene mine og stryker de med tomlene. Lar så fingrene gli over munnen min før de følger yttersiden av nesen opp mot øyenbrynene.

Det går et skjelv gjennom meg når fingrene strykes over brynene og huden mot ørene mine, og til slutt lander på de varme kinnene mine igjen.

Isak _ser meg_ på samme måte som jeg ser ham. En lang serie med små bomber av _isaktonin_ eksploderer inne i meg. Det er ikke første gangen han gjør det, men jeg blir like  _ør_ hver gang det skjer. 

“Du er bare helt fantastisk.” Ordene til Isak fester seg på hjertet mitt og smilet mitt går nesten rundt.

“Fikk hjelp av Elias da. Han ble med meg ned til byen.”

“Så hyggelig. Hjalp han deg med stekinga også eller?”

“Nei. Han sørget for at jeg kom meg på riktig buss og så dro han på skolen.”

Armene til Isak legges på skuldrene mine og han presser seg inntil meg. Leppene våre møtes i et ømt kyss og det kribler i hele kroppen.

“Du… du… du… er bare helt utrolig og den tøffeste, mest badass fyren jeg kjenner.” Isak hvisker ordene mot meg og jeg kjenner den pusten hans som en varm bris mot leppene mine.

“Takk, baby.”

Isak slipper tak i meg samtidig som et lykksalig sukk fyller den lille lommen av luft mellom oss.

“Jeg… jeg… jeg kommer ikke over at du har laga vafler til meg. Jeg tror ikke noen har gjort noe så fint mot meg noen gang. At du har brukt så mye tid og krefter på meg liksom.”

“Da var det på høy tid, baby. Du er verdt all min tid.”

Isak tar hånda mi og kysser den. Våte lepper treffer utsiden av håndflaten utallige ganger og det kiler sånn sinnsykt i magen hver gang.

“Men du? Skal vi bare stå her og _se_ på vaflene eller?”

“Nei.” Jeg ler. “Bare sett deg ned, så skal jeg ordne kaffe til oss.”

“Trenger du hjelp?”

“Nei, bare sitt du. Jeg har dette.” Idet jeg når døråpningen, snur jeg meg, lener meg mot karmen og ser innover i stua. “Kanskje du kan finne kaffen til meg, jeg aner ikke hvor du la den.”

“Så klart.”

Jeg hører Isak reise seg og lette skritt kommer mot meg. Han lar hånda gli over rumpa mi idet han passerer meg og jeg tar tak i håndleddet hans, holder ham igjen. Jeg vrir meg mot ham, og med stødig hånd fører jeg hånda hans mot rumpa mi og presser fingrene mot sprekken.

“Jeg vil gjerne at du kommer inne i meg etterpå.” Jeg hvisker ordene mot ham.  

“Skal vi bruke formfettet som glid?” spør Isak med latter i stemmen.

“Dust!” Jeg himler med øynene og ler inn mot halsen hans. “Tenkte vi kun bruke gliden du kjøpte i går.”

“Gjerne.” Isak kysser meg i tinningen, mange små, våte kyss. “Men først vafler ass!”

Fem minutter senere er jeg tilbake i stua med kaffen. Jeg setter meg ned ved siden av Isak. Passer på å bli sittende så nærme ham som mulig. Isak fyller kaffe i koppene våre, mens jeg allerede er i gang med å gjøre klar en vaffel.

Jeg deler plata i fem hjerter med kniven min, det er lettere å spise vaffelen sånn. Leter så frem smøret og smører et av hjertene før jeg topper det med en ferdig oppskåret brunostskive, eller _latmannsost_ som Elias kaller det, og en stripe most jordbær fra tube.

Stripen med jordbær er sikkert ikke rett, men den skal forestille en I som I’en i Isak eller _isaktoninen_ inne i meg.

“Her.” Jeg holder hjertet i hånda og dulter borti Isak med albuen.

“Åååh, kjæresten min.”

Stemmen til Isak sprekker opp og jeg kan høre han smiler. Fingrene mine berøre hans når han tar tak i vaffelhjertet og jeg kjenner en iling gjennom hele kroppen.

“Baby, jeg elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg også, kjære.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sånn går det når man har påskeferie, tid til overs og kreativiteten bobler. 
> 
> Håper dere likte å tilbringe litt tid sammen med Even, Elias og til slutt Isak. Setter umåtelig pris på noe ord om hva du synes eller kanskje bare et lite hjerte? Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle tilbakemeldinger jeg får. 
> 
> Ps. Jeg vet lite om hvordan det er å være blind, så jeg famler litt i blinde (non pun intended) med mine beskrivelser. Google har hjulpet meg og jeg har (nesten litt flau over å si det, men jeg sier det for det) prøvd å smøre et knekkebrød med tubeost og skjært skiver av ost med ostehøvel med bind foran øynene bare for å få en følelse av hvordan det er. Hva man ikke gjør for å få en så realistisk hisorie som mulig... 
> 
> På sidene til Blindeforbundet kan man faktisk få tips til hvordan man kan steker vafler om man er synshemmet og Even har benyttet seg av disse tipsene. 
> 
> Litt av inspirasjonen til å skrive denne ficen fikk jeg av å se den blinde Youtube jenta Molly Burke bake. Du kan se det [her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm4lMhh1gYg).


End file.
